


The Subject of Their Talk

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, sorta-roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine thinks Merlin's thing for footie captain Arthur is hot and teases him about it when they're in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subject of Their Talk

Gwaine plays on a five-aside team every Saturday, and more often than not Merlin's on the touchline cheering him on. Because he's a kind and supportive boyfriend. And because there's always a fairly good chance Gwaine will celebrate any goals he scores by whipping off his shirt, the tart, or jogging over to snog Merlin's face off in front of a flabbergasted opposition side. It certainly doesn't have anything to do with the stupidly pretty, vaguely obnoxious blond who's captain of the team. Certainly. Nothing at all. Because Merlin is a _good boyfriend_.

It's not like Arthur and Gwaine are best mates or anything. They're friends in that blokey, insulting way that Merlin's never mastered and apart from post-footie drinks a couple of times, Merlin's never known them to actually socialise. And it's okay to just _notice_ , surely. In all honesty, it's pretty hard _not_ to notice. Because the blond, Arthur, is undeniably gorgeous and Merlin hates to be disloyal but he's really bloody good at football too, makes everyone else on the field look a bit useless. He doesn't act like it's a Saturday kickabout with his mates, and when he gets the ball and takes off the length of the pitch there's this determined focus on his face and it gives Merlin these thoughts that make him feel vaguely guilty. 

Because Gwaine is amazing. Merlin's never had more fun than he has in the six months they've been together. The sex is amazing, Gwaine is gorgeous and funny and kind and Merlin doesn't intend to fuck that up just because he has a small, _really_ small, barely worth noticing in fact, crush on some other bloke. 

Saturday rolls around and there's another game, another opportunity for Merlin to try and fail not to ogle Arthur. And of course another chance to reflect on the fact that it really _doesn't_ help that they all feel the need to bloody jump all over each other whenever someone scores. And seriously, the sight of Gwaine plastered along the length of Arthur's back is just – just _annoying_ it's so fucking hot. Draped over Arthur, Gwaine blows Merlin an extravagant kiss and Merlin shifts uncomfortably.

When they get back to Gwaine's place he pulls Merlin into the shower with him. Merlin laughs because Gwaine is really predictably horny after an hour and a half of running around, showing off and body slamming people and making _who me_ gestures at the referee. He's surprised though when Gwaine doesn't do more than kiss him, deep filthy kisses sure, but his hands never stray below the waist and it's as unusual as it is frustrating. 

"What's up?" Merlin asks, digging his fingers into Gwaine's wet hair.

Gwaine says, "Nothin'. Shh," and kisses Merlin again and again. When they get out of the shower Gwaine hooks a towel around Merlin's shoulders and uses it to pull him closer. They stumble naked through to the bedroom and while Merlin heads straight for the bed but Gwaine catches him around the waist, scattering kisses over his shoulders.

"Sooo..." Gwaine says slowly, kissing the side of Merlin's neck, palms pressing flat to his bare ribs. He drags his stubble across sensitive skin, making Merlin shiver. "Arthur, huh?"

Merlin feels his stomach drop. "W-what?" _Oh god. Fuck._ He tries to turn around but Gwaine holds him tighter, kissing his way up Merlin's neck and Merlin is so confused. Gwaine has evidently seen him looking, but he doesn't sound angry. Why doesn't he sound angry?

"I'm – " Merlin cranes his head to look at Gwaine. "I'm really sorry."

"Why?" Gwaine asks. "You been thinking about taking him to bed?" _Still not angry_. "Maybe sucking him off after practice when he's all sweaty and hyped up?"

Merlin wants to deny it, but Gwaine's pretty spot-on and it surprises him into silence for as long as it takes Gwaine to press his mouth to Merlin's neck and whisper, "Thinking about it's okay."

Merlin does manage to turn around this time and he looks at Gwaine a bit incredulously. "You don't _mind_?"

"Trust me, there's not a man who's met him who hasn't thought he'd be a lot more bearable on his knees with a dick in his mouth."

"Fuck," Merlin gasps and he kisses Gwaine again, pulling at him urgently, not sure what he wants beyond _more, more of this, now_. He lets Gwaine walk him over to the bed, nudge him down onto his back and crawl over him, kissing him sweetly. Merlin runs his hands greedily over Gwaine's back, down to his hips, pulling him in tight. 

Gwaine laughs and noses at Merlin's cheek. "I bet he'd be the bitchiest lay in the world. 'You're not _doing_ it right, _Mer_ lin.'"

Merlin cringes at Gwaine's attempt at a cut-glass English accent but doesn't protest, because there's this look in Gwaine's eyes that he recognises. It leads to the best, most enjoyable kind of mayhem and Merlin really wants to know what he's in for. He doesn't have to wait long.

Gwaine gives him a couple more soft kisses and his expression turns speculative as he catches up Merlin's wrists and presses them gently to the pillow, says, "Bet he could pin you down even easier than I can, yeah?"

"Gwaine – " Merlin says in a small voice, embarrassed by his own desires.

"Shh. S'okay, sweetheart. Think about it, yeah?"

_Fuck's sake,_ Merlin thinks shakily, curling his fingers through Gwaine's hair. _This man..._

"You've been tying yourself up in knots over this, haven't you?" Gwaine asks fondly, kissing Merlin's throat, and Merlin nods. "Silly," Gwaine tells him. "I'd only bitch if you didn't let me watch."

Merlin moans, wordless and low because that, the idea of that – oh Jesus, Arthur holding him down and fucking him while Gwaine looks on, maybe strokes and soothes him through it.

"You'd look so hot together."

"You thought about it?" Merlin asks. 

"Since I caught you looking, yeah," Gwaine tells him and Merlin can _hear_ the sly grin in his voice. "Turn over for me?" he requests, backing off enough to let Merlin scramble onto his hands and knees, eager.

Gwaine kisses the small of Merlin's back, hot open-mouthed kisses that have Merlin making breathy noises, aching for more.

"Oh God – yeah," Gwaine says, and then he's pressing suddenly slick fingers against Merlin's hole, and Merlin has no idea when he went for the lube, but he arches up into the touch anyway, pressing his arse back shamelessly. "Bet he'd open you up fast," Gwaine tells him. "Bet he couldn't wait to get in you."

His fingers stroke, tormenting, over Merlin's hole, spreading the slick around until Merlin chokes out, "Do it." And then Gwaine presses in hard, two fingers, deep, and Merlin fists his hands in the sheets, clenches his jaw, his mind a whirling confusion of Gwaine-Arthur-Gwaine.

Gwaine fucks him with those two fingers, fast and deep and nothing like his usual teasing self. "I'd call him a selfish prick," he goes on, his voice a low rumble, "But he reckons he's focussed." It feels like his voice is coming from far away. "Either way, he'd do it fast. Want you ready right _now_."

"Yeah," Merlin says raggedly and he pushes back onto Arthur – Gwaine's – doesn't matter whose – fingers.

"Like that?" Gwaine asks. "Like the way his fingers feel in you, sweetheart?"

Merlin's _yes_ is barked out, hopelessly loud, but fuck the neighbours anyway. Gwaine turns his wrist, fingers dragging cruelly over every spot that makes Merlin whine and moan and curse.

"He's gonna fuck you now," Gwaine tells him and Merlin shudders, cants his hips up higher. "You want that?"

Merlin presses his face to the sheets underneath him, gulping in breath that feels hot in his lungs. 

"Merlin?" 

He turns his head to the side, gasps in cool air and nods his head. He feels the slick head of Gwaine's dick against his arse, sliding up and down his cleft, catching on the rim of his hole but never quite dipping inside. 

" _Gwaine_ ," Merlin pleads.

He's blanketed in warmth as Gwaine leans across the length of his back, sets his teeth to Merlin's shoulder in a stinging bite. "I reckon he'd make you ask for it, yeah?" His thumb traces around Merlin's hole, pressing inside just a tiny bit and Merlin jerks underneath him, burying his face in the sheets and humping back desperately.

"Come on, come on," he tries, getting his elbows under himself and pushing up higher.

"Mmm." Gwaine smoothes a hand down from his hip to his ribs. "Come on, sweetheart. Ask him for it."

Merlin makes a helpless noise, everything in him feeling knotted up tight with desire. His dick is an aching weight between his legs and he bursts out, "Please!" He gets stuck on that for a minute, can't find it in him to do anything more than repeat the word on puffs of breath. And then, "Fuck me, come on, just fuck me – "

Gwaine's hot, bare when he starts pressing inside and Merlin's never been more glad that they did away with condoms a couple of months ago – he's desperate to feel everything, every single inch, every push and pull of this. Gwaine is a tease. Gwaine likes to take it slow, feel Merlin fall apart for him. He likes to pull all the way out now and then, press at Merlin's stretched rim with fingers and tongue (stamina of a _God_ , seriously), likes to take him to bits, slow and thorough.

But tonight he's giving it to Merlin the way he imagines Arthur would do it. That thought alone, that Merlin has a fucking sexy boyfriend who will get him off to fantasies about one of his mates, is enough to persuade him that life is pretty fucking spectacular. But apparently Gwaine thinks Arthur would drive into Merlin with short, hard, continuous thrusts, drag blunt fingernails down his back, press him down and make him _take it_. And that makes it fucking brilliant, deadly-good, makes Merlin feel like he might cry from the pleasure of it. It forces shocked little noises out of him with every thrust and he reaches for his erection but he's getting fucked too hard to lose what little leverage he has so he gives up on the idea, his body grasping greedily at the cock filling him instead.

"You – " Gwaine says, and there's a breathless noise that might be a chuckle. "Porn star."

Merlin spreads his knees wider apart, presses his forehead to his knotted hands.

"He'd – " Gwaine says, hands tightening on Merlin's hips. "He'd make you scream, wouldn't he? Make you beg for it."

"Ohfuck," Merlin says shortly, groaning when Gwaine's thrusts into him go slower, deeper, but no less brilliant.

"And I'll be – _ungh_ – right there," Gwaine promises. "Hold your hand. Watch him fuck you, Jesus, Merlin, so pretty on your knees for him."

And Merlin can't, he _can't_ take much more, begs, "Come on, fuck me harder, I need it harder – "

Gwaine lets out a strangled gasp and then he's pulling at Merlin's shoulders, dragging him upright as Gwaine kneels up and pulls Merlin into his lap. Merlin clutches at him everywhere he can reach, Gwaine's strong body steadying him even as the new depths his cock reaches his way makes his head spin. 

"I bet he'd make you ride him like this," Gwaine says, sounding as breathless as Merlin feels. "Make you do some of the work, yeah?"

Merlin nods, hands finally settling on his own thighs. He licks his lips and tastes sweat, tips his head back and feels Gwaine kiss the curve of his throat. 

"Do it, then," Gwaine says. "Show me how you'd work him over."

Merlin's already feeling ragged around the edges from the way Gwaine's fucking him, from the shockingly arousing things he's saying. But he does his best, imagining it's Arthur's dick he's riding, that Gwaine is knelt in front of him kissing him, telling him, _you can take it, sweetheart, make it good for him, I know you can_. His thighs ache as he works himself up and down but it's worth it for the deep, almost hurt little grunts Gwaine lets out.

"S'good," Gwaine tells him. "He wouldn't know what hit him, Merlin, you feel so fucking good. Maybe I'd feed you my cock as well," Gwaine suggests and Merlin arches away from him with the force of his next thrust. "Like that?" Gwaine asks. "Is that what you want, yeah? Me and him sharing you?"

Merlin makes a shaky whining noise and can't wait any longer, grabs his cock and gets in two good strokes before Gwaine's hand closes over his, tight, stopping his movements. Merlin sobs raggedly and grinds himself down into Gwaine's lap.

"Let me, let me, come on, Gwaine, please – "

"Say it, baby," Gwaine tells him, and Merlin's at a loss for a moment, can't think beyond fucking that perfect cock right into himself. Gwaine catches up his hands though, holds tight, and it's evident that Merlin won't be allowed to come until he says whatever magic word Gwaine's picked out.

"I don't – " Merlin says desperately. "Don't know – "

"Yeah you do," Gwaine promises, long fingers hooking around Merlin's jaw, turning him around to kiss him lewdly, tongue stabbing between his lips. Merlin arches in his lap, turns his head into the kiss, flexing his fingers where Gwaine's got his wrists caught.

"Gwaine – "

"Uh-uh," Gwaine says, and he lets go of one of Merlin's wrists to grasp his hip instead, pinning him down into Gwaine's lap and grinding up against him. "You know. Say it."

" _Ah_! Ahhh – "

"Come on, sweetheart."

" _Arthur_!" It bursts out of Merlin and he feels Gwaine bite his shoulder, groan low and wounded and he lets go of Merlin's hands, grasps his cock instead, strips it ruthlessly, forcing Merlin's orgasm out of him.

Merlin can feel his pulse roaring in his head, Gwaine's arms tight around him as he drives his cock into Merlin again, again, forcing little cries out of him again and again until he comes, _hotwetslick_ filling Merlin. For long seconds they just stay as they are, Merlin limp and boneless in Gwaine's lap, Gwaine's hands roving over his chest and stomach, fingers wet with Merlin's come. Eventually Gwaine presses a soft kiss to the nape of Merlin's neck and helps him up out of his lap. They're not even parted for a split second before Merlin's curling into him, wrapping around him, kissing him soft and lazy and absurdly grateful.

" _Fuck_ ," Merlin moans, and he presses his face to Gwaine's neck. "That – fuckin' amazing."

"Mmm. Hot," Gwaine agrees.

"I can't believe you," Merlin remarks and Gwaine laughs, kisses him messily.

"Aw, it's okay, baby. I still love you even if you do have a crush on Arthur."

"I do not – _crush_ ," Merlin splutters, because he can't really deny it, not now. "Anyway, don't start, I've seen the way you look at Lance."

Gwaine laughs and kisses Merlin, slow and affectionate and says, "Mmm. Yeah. Talk about that another day, maybe."

"You bet," Merlin promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ [here](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/238368.html)


End file.
